Surgical gloves and condoms are currently made from vulcanized natural rubber (VNR) latex. Its protein content causes severe Type I allergies in sensitized individuals, involving major occupational and medical hazards. The accelerators used for vulcanization cause milder Type IV allergies. - The protein-free synthetic elastomers of this project are not vulcanized; they are chemically crosslinked. They will provide gloves and condoms with properties that will equal or surpass the standards set by VNR. The aqueous polyurethane or acrylic elastomers of this project are more rubbery than similar polymers used for industrial coatings and adhesives. Hydroxyl or carboxyl reactive agents provide crosslinking on curing. The U.S. Patent Office recognized these innovations and recently allowed the Principal Investigator's soon to be published patent, which will be the conceptual foundation of the present project. - Competitive nonallergenic products include thermoplastic elastomers. They are expensive and lack resistance to chemicals, since they are not crosslinked. Nitrile rubber and vinyl, used for examination gloves, are not extensible enough for surgical gloves and condoms. - Phase I of this project will identify the best elastomer compositions and crosslinking methods, and their effect on film properties. - Follow-up in Phase II will optimize final properties in experimental gloves and condoms. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: The raw material costs represent a small % of the selling price for surgical and dental gloves, and for condoms. Though the new elastomers will be more expensive than VNR with some impact on profits, they will provide freedom from latex allergies, safety, and reduced legal liabilities. A significant portion of the annually used 1 billion pairs of surgical gloves and 25 billion condoms is expected to be converted to the new elastomers, and will generate a royalty and license income of millions of dollars.